Verdades Llenas De pecado
by Homunculus-chan
Summary: [Elricest] un mundo en el que tienen una vida normal pero Al descubre que su vida no es tan normal [Chap3 arriba]
1. Un Dia Casi Normal

Titulo Verdades llenas de pecado

Pues no tenia nada que hacer así que me puse a escribir y me salio este fic (aun que un poquito raro pero q mas da)

Autora: Homunculus-chan

Capitulo1: Un Día casi Normal

Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece y si fuera así habría mucho pero mucho elricest 0

Notas de autora: siii pareja yaoi nn así que si no les gusta no lean, están advertidos ¬¬ ah lo olvidaba nnU la historia se desarrolla como si tuvieran una vida normal con hoho y trisha vivos al que los padres de win… bueno ahora si a lo que vinimos

* * *

Era un día hermoso en rizembool el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y ed y al iban tarde a la escuela

**-Nii-san te lo dije pero tú nunca me haces caso**

**-Vamos Al unas cuantas llegadas tarde no son problema, apuesto que nadie se ha dado cuenta**

**-eso espero**

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la escuela pero no sabían que en la puerta estaba la directora esperando a que llegaran

**-esto señora directora buenos días **saludó Al cortésmente

**-buenos días Alphonse, Edward**

**-buenos días señora **y siguió caminando como si nada

**-y adonde cree que va señor Elric?**

**-esto… a clase**

**-no sin pasar por mi oficina**

Tras una gran reprenda la directora les dejo ir a sus clases

**-una hora de regaños, creí que iba a morir**

**-vez que yo no digo mentiras te dije que nos iban a regañar**

**-vamos Al es solo un regaño**

**-si, un regaño, una anotación y un castigo**

Llegaron al salón y entraron sigilosamente para que el profesor no se diera cuenta pero para mas mala suerte lo hizo

**-Señores Elric que gusto verlos pensé que no se dignarían a venir ah por cierto quiero que se queden después de clases aseando el salón**

**-te…**

**-si ya sé me lo dijiste**

Después de que terminaran las clases y los regaños y la mala suerte Ed y Al se quedaron cumpliendo su castigo

**-te falto ahí **dijo Al señalando un rincón

**-ya basta! **Soltando el trapero** Me has estado diciendo cosas y mandando todo el día Ed te falto esto, hiciste mal aquello etc. etc.… ¿Qué pasa Al tu no eres así con migo? Es mas ni con migo ni con nadie**

**-sabes que me pongo de mal humor cuando me va mal, gomenasai Nii-san**

**-no Al discúlpame a mi no estarías de mal humor si no fuera por que no te levante temprano**

Y todo se quedo en silencio, Al no dijo nada solo miro a Ed un momento y se volteó, cogió un poco de agua en sus mano y se la lanzo a Ed sin motivo aparente

**-Oye! ¬¬**

**-; P jajaja te ves gracioso cuando te enojas **ed camino hasta la cubata con agua y se la lanzó a Al

**-XDDDD jaajajajja para que aprendas a no tirarme agua**

**-oye te estaba haciendo un favor, no es malo un baño de vez en cuando**

**-QUE! Vas a ver Alphonse Elric!**

Y empezó a corretearlo por todo el salón gritándole y haciendo rabietas. Corrieron todo un rato hasta que Ed por fin acorralo a su hermano

**-ahora si, vas a ver** decía acercándose lenta mente

­**-nii-san ya, no es para tanto, además si sigues...**

**-no Al tu no me engañas **siguió caminando ignorando las palabras de su hermano lo cual no resulto muy bien por que se paro en el jabón y fue a parar en el piso, claro que no se fue solo pues antes de caer tomo las manos de Al y cayó sobe el, y sin querer se dieron un beso, ambos se levantaron rápidamente

­**-etto… gomen Nii-san**

**-no fui yo quien no se fijo **dijeron ambos sonrojados y desviando la mirada

**-será mejor que terminemos, mamá debe estar preocupada por nosotros**

**-si**

Y continuaron arreglando sin decir una sola palabra. Dos horas después terminaron y fueron a casa.

Todo el recorrido se hizo en silencio, sin palabras, ni ruidos, ni siquiera se miraban. Al legar encontraron a su madre en la puerta que los esperaba con preocupación

**-donde se quedaron, su padre y yo estuvimos muy preocupados**

Al no respondió, siguió derecho hasta su habitación, mientras Ed le explicaba a su madre el porque de la tardanza mientras Al en su habitación…

**-que pasa? No entiendo? Por que me siento tan raro, **decía tocándose los labios** por que me vienen estas imágenes a la mente, me hacen recordar todo lo que sucedió.**

**-Ed**

Le detuvo su padre cuando subía las escaleras

**-si?**

**-que le ocurre a tu hermano**

**-no lo se, por que?**

**-cuando subía las escaleras, se detuvo, me miro fijamente y siguió subiendo, que crees que le haya pasado? **En ese instante Ed recuerda lo que paso en el salón y se sonroja un poco

**-eh… de verdad que no lo se, voy a ir a preguntarle **y subió las escaleras

**-estos niños de ahora**

Al estaba en pleno monologo de culpabilidad cuando tocaron la puerta

**-Al, puedo entrar?**

**-eh… si… claro**

Ed entró y se sentó en la cama junto a Al

**-que pasa?**

**-eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti**

**-A mi, nada por que?**

**-papá dice que te le quedaste mirando y subiste sin decir nada**

**-esto… es que… creí ver algo tras el** decía nervioso

**-Al a mi no me engañas… fue por lo que paso cierto?** La cara de Al se puso completa mente roja, y al darse cuenta de esto volteó la cabeza

**-no es cierto, que te hace creer que fue por eso**

**-entonces si lo es**

**-que no!**

**-y por que es entonces?**

**-ya te lo dije creí ver algo tras el, eso es todo**

**-bien de acuerdo digamos que te creo**

**-Niños a cenar** se oyó llamar la voz de su madre desde las escaleras

**Ya vamos** dijeron a unísono y bajaron a cenar.

Mientras comian el estofado que a Ed tanto le gustaba Hohenheim pregunto sobre lo que había pasado y también por como les fue en la escuela. Fue una larga charla y hablaron hasta llegar la hora de dormir

**-vallan yo arreglare esto, duérmanse rápido**

**-pero mamá mañana no hay escuela**

**-de todas formas no quiero que se trasnochen entendido Ed?**

**-si…**

**-oye nii-san a que llego antes que tú**

**-ni lo sueñes Al **dicho esto se echaron a correr hacia la habitación

**-no crees que son lindos?**

**-si son unos chicos llenos de energía**

**-Al siempre haces trampa**

**-solo dices eso por que siempre pierdes**

**-ah déjalo además no crees que estas muy grande para esto es decir tienes quince años**

**- y, eso no significa que sea un amargado gruñón como tu ¿o si?**

**-no soy un amargado solo… ah olvídalo, no voy a discutir con tigo**

Al ya en la cama

**-si es cierto además vas a salir perdiendo, -bostezo- buenas noches nii-san**

**-buenas noches Al** y ambos se durmieron pero a eso de las 2:30 Al despertó nueva mente las pesadillas no le dejaban dormir, los recuerdos no le dejaban dormir

* * *

Si ya sé que chafa de titulo pero no se me ocurría nada mas, bueno suficiente por ahora, pero escribiré pronto ando algo inspirada

En fin gracias por leer (si es que alguien esta leyendo)

Y pues nos leemos


	2. Recuerdos De Dias Lluviosos

Verdades llenas de pecado

Autora: Homunculus-chan

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos de días lluviosos

Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece y si fuera así habría mucho pero mucho elricest 0

Notas de autora: este capi se enfoca en la infancia de Aru

* * *

**POV AL**

Cae un trueno que me hace despertar del todo, miro a mi alrededor lo veo todo igual, en eso te veo y nuevamente miles de imágenes atacan mi mente como estallidos, quiero dormir quiero dejar de ver estas imágenes. Recuesto mi cabeza de nuevo en la almohada intentando dormir nueva mente cierro los ojos y lo veo todo claro, como si fuera una película, son mis recuerdos que me agobian

--------- Flash back-------

**-6 años atrás-**

**-Mira como llueve**

**- si, y mamá no ha llegado**

**-seguro se tuvo que quedar donde Winry**

**-estaríamos allí si no fuera por que por tu culpa nos castigaron**

**-vamos Al no seas así**

**-pero que quieres estoy aburrido**

**-pues entonces hagamos algo divertido n-n**

**-como que**

**-m… a las escondidas?**

**-no**

**-a las traes**

**-solo somos dos**

**-ya se una vez ví que dos adultos estaban jugando a algo que parecía muy divertido**

**-y que era**

**-déjame recordar**

Entonces te me acercaste pusiste tu mano en mi mejilla me pediste que cerrara los ojos y que te siguiera con lo que hicieras y yo así lo hice y te acercaste mas y mas hasta que tus labios hicieron contacto con los míos comenzaste a besarme y yo te seguí sin oponerme entonces comenzaste a juguetear con mi lengua y yo inocente te seguí el juego, luego tu lengua comenzó a explorar cada parte de mi virgen boca cada vez con mas pasión lo cual me sorprendió un poco y debido a eso me separe

**-que juego mas raro**

**-si eso creo pero fue divertido o no?**

**-m… si n/n**

**---------------- **fin flash back--------------------

En ese momento pecamos sin saberlo pero ahora que lo pienso bien… fue divertido todavía recuerdo aquellas caricias que me hacias y tu cara roja cada vez que terminábamos. Pero también recuerdo la vez que mamá nos vio haciéndolo y la reprimenda que nos dio pero como siempre después de la tormenta hay calma mamá nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos y nos explico el por que.

-----------------Flash back-----------------------

**-7 años atrás-**

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros y para desgracia de nosotros nos encontrábamos bajo un árbol, con frió y con una gran hoja que medio nos servia de paraguas

**-Al crees que valla a escampar?**

**-no, creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí para siempre**

Entonces me miraste y me secaste las lágrimas

**-no te preocupes Al, así nos toque quedarnos aquí recuerda que tienes aquí a tu hermano mayor, recuerda que no estas solo**

**-sniff- gracias nii-san**

Me acerqué un poco mas, te abrasé y aunque ambos estábamos empapados podía sentir tu calor y entonces fui muy feliz

---------------fin flash back------------------

Viéndolo bien eso fue maravilloso, su calor, su cuerpo junto al mío tan inocente tan glorioso, doy media vuelta y te veo de nuevo, ahora miro la ventana varios pensamientos pecaminosos pasan por mi mente y se me ocurre la excusa perfecta para sentir el calor de tu cuerpo de nuevo, me levanto sigilosa mente y me acerco a tu cama, te muevo ligera mente haber si despiertas

**-nii-san, nii-san despierta**

**-no mamá no quiero ir a la escuela **

**-Ed soy yo despierta**

**-eh… Al que quieres?**

**-¬/¬ esto yo… pues…eh… puedo dormir con tigo esta noche?**

Siento como me sube el color a la cara, si fuera un bombillo se que estaría alumbrando toda la habitación

**-no crees que estas algo viejo para pedirme tal cosa?**

**-si… pero… pero sabes que las tormentas me asustan**

**-ah que rayos ven**

**-gracias nii-san**

**-buenas noches Al**

**-buenas noches**

Y te dormiste de nuevo, ahora siento tu cuerpo junto al mío y antes de dormirme recuerdo aquel día o mejor dicho aquella noche que descubrí mi temor a las noches lluviosas y aunque no lo crea sigo sintiendo un poco de miedo

---------------------- Flash back---------------------

**-diez años atrás-**

El cielo enfurecido enviaba truenos y rayos los cuales para algunos eran fenómenos sorprendentes pero para mi eran como una pesadilla, lloraba y temblaba en mi cama esperando a que se terminara todo y a que regresara la paz y la quietud, pero por desgracia la tormenta empeoró

**-estoy seguro que el río se ha desbordado**

Dije por tratar de distraerme y en eso cayó un rayo muy cerca el cual ilumino toda la habitación, y lo que mas miedo me dio fue que ví varias sombras que me acechaban quise gritar pero no fui capaz de emitir ni un leve sonido, pero entre tanto te levantaste y viste como lloraba y temblaba de miedo, Te conmovió mi estado, me dijiste unas cuantas palabras de aliento y entonces te pedí que me dejaras dormir en tu cama y tu aceptaste con una sonrisa en tu cara

---------------- fin flash back---------------------

* * *

Oo Al esta descubriendo algo pero al día siguiente vera que no es algo muy agradable 

Suficiente de Spoilers esperen el siguiente capi: El monstruo de debajo de las sabanas XDDDD no, hablando en serio ya van a ver que pasa

y pues muchas gracias x los reviews eso me alienta a continuar


	3. Revelaciones

Autora: Homunculus-chan

Capitulo 3: Revelaciones (parece el titulo de una peli)

Disclaimer: Fma no me pertenece y blah blah blah

Notas De Autora: Tan biendesde el punto de vista de Al

* * *

Me despierto al sentir los rayos de luz de la mañana en mi cara, de repente sentí un aire tibio en mi Cuello, el cual me causó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, me rasqué los ojos para ver de qué se trataba, Era Ed quien dormía tan tranquilamente a mi lado

­**-te ves tan lindo cuando duermes…**

Murmuré, entonces traté de levantarme pero algo me lo impidió, era uno de tus brazos que me tenía abrazado por la cintura, me puse algo nervioso al ver que se trataba de eso. Te despertaste, Te miré a los ojos y me miraste de un modo diferente al que lo haces siempre

**-Buenos Días Al**

E inmediata mente me plantaste un tierno beso en la boca, no pude responderte estaba totalmente sorprendido y te extrañaste con mi reacción

**-que pasa mi A…**

Entonces Desperté bruscamente

**-Que? Solo… solo fue un sueño?**

Mire a mi lado, efectivamente seguía en tu cama y tu estabas durmiendo diciendo tonterías como siempre. Me sentí algo decepcionado por que solo fue un sueño, pero también me sentí raro por soñar eso, me sentí raro de nuevo, sentí la misma sensación cuando lo del incidente en el salón. ¿Que me pasa?

**­-será mejor que me tranquilice un poco**

Me levanté y camine hacia la puerta, en eso te despertaste

**-oye Al a donde vas?**

**-eh… a-a al baño**

**-ah ok cierra la puerta cuando salgas, que hace frío**

**-de acuerdo**

Salí sin decir nada mas y cerré la puerta tal como me lo pidió, camine por el oscuro pasillo, bajé las escaleras y una sombra que había en el comedor me dio un buen susto, claro mi imaginación siempre haciendo me jugarretas, solo era mi padre tomando un poco de café entonces me calmé

**-oye Hijo que haces aquí abajo a estas horas?**

**-Etto… quería tomar algo**

**-bueno, somos dos**

Caminé hasta el refrigerador saqué un poco de agua y me senté en la mesa junto a mi padre

**-te ves preocupado hijo, que ocurre?**

**-Pues es que… yo que significa cuando ves a alguien y empiezas a pensar cosas, te sudan las manos, no puedes ni mirar… la… además que si te habla te pones rojo como un tomate**

**-m… ya veo, dime algo sientes eso por alguien?**

**-pues… eso creo, pero ya dime que es**

**-ejejeje Al Hijo mío tienes la peor y la mejor de las enfermedades**

**-Oo como es eso?**

**-si hijo, estas enamorado**

(A Al se le cayo el mundo, no podía creer que lo que sentía por su hermano era amor, eso estaba mal, muy mal primero por que ambos son varones pero mas que todo por que son hermanos)

**-como, enamorado pero…**

**-no te preocupes hijo eso es totalmente normal en un joven de tu edad**

No podía articular palabra ante tal revelación, no me salían las palabras de la boca aunque quisiera, como podía ser amor, como?

**-bueno hijo mejor ve a seguir durmiendo que mañana iremos de pesca**

**-de-de acuerdo**

Deshice mi recorrido y regrese a la habitación, no me atreví a meterme en la cama de mi hermano preferí dormir en la mía o bueno tratar de dormir en la mía. Al menos tras un rato de intentos pude lograrlo

**Al Día siguiente **

**-Al Hijo Los Rockbell ya llegaron solo faltas tú**

**-Ya voy ya voy**

Bajé deprisa por que ya me iban a dejar, en el camino Ed y Winry se la pasaron discutiendo y Nelly otra de nuestras amigas solo los miraba y se reía, yo solo caminaba cabizbajo y en silencio

**-Oye Al Que Ocurre? **Preguntó Nelly sacándome de mi trance

**-No es nada n-n**

**-Pero has estado así desde que saliste de la casa, dime que te ocurre? Prometo no decirle a nadie**

**-me lo prometes?**

**-Te lo prometo, palabra de mujer**

**-De acuerdo, es que… yo… **de nuevo el color me sube a la cara

**-Al… no me mal interpretes pero, estas enamorado verdad**

**-yo… **me ha descubierto tendré que decir la verdad

**-Si… eso creo**

**-Ohhh y quien es LA afortunada?**

Esa pregunta me saco de base, no podía decirle que estaba enamorado de mi hermano, además dijo _la_, debería ser de una chica. ay Alphonse por que te pasan estas cosas

**-Al?**

**-Eh lo siento yo… -**ya sé- **Oye Nelly por que no adivinas?**

**-Ok, déjame lo pienso**

**-De acuerdo**

**-M… que tal Roze la que esta delante de ti en clase**

**-Nop**

**-M… Ya se! Por que no lo había visto antes, Es Winry verdad?**

**-… eh… si, como lo supiste?**

**-Intuición**

**-Pero no se lo vallas a decir recuerda que lo prometiste**

**-De acuerdo no se lo diré**

**-Gracias por guardar el secreto. Por cierto mira ya llegamos**

**-Si, es cierto**

* * *

Bien final del capitulo tres que puedo decir ando falta de inpiracion. en fin gax x los reviews q ayudan mucho a la autoestima

nos leemos. chau


End file.
